codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Broadsword Class Aerial Cruiser
The Broadsword Class Air Cruiser '''is the primary airship design of the Kingdom of Orb and its Royal Defense Forces. This sleek-looking aerial warship is by far one of the most superior airship designs in the world with only the Britannian ''Logres ''Class Air Battleship and Black Knight Flagship ''Ikaruga ''are superior over this cruiser. Appearance The ''Broadsword ''Class Air Cruiser looks to be a sort of hybrid of the Britannian ''Caerleon ''Class Air Destroyer and the Black Knight Flagship ''Ikaruga. With downward sweeping wings and a smooth sleek looking main hull. For a paintjob the Broadsword ''is painted in the typical white and grey colors of the new Orb Defense Forces. A pair of black stripes along either side of the hull are used for ships in command positions like those leading cruiser groups. Design The ''Broadsword ''Class sports a downward sweeping winged sleek looking profile that makes it quite different from any other airship design currently in production. This was partly inspired by the Black Knight Flagship ''Ikaruga own look just sporting longer wings. The ship sports a dedicated hanger and catapult in between the wings of the ship with the catapult ending just before the nose of the ship. The Broadsword ''Class sports a slight variation of the regular Air Wing Glide System used by the Order of the Black Knights for their airships. Mostly based on the system used by the refitted ''Longdan ''Class land battleships during the Black Knight operation to liberate Japan from Britannia just making almost entirely interior mounted. This is to help prevent any damage to the ship's flight units and let's them continue to fight even damaged. For weaponry the ''Broadsword ''Class is equipped five single-barreled high velocity cannons similar to those equipped to the ''Caerleon ''and ''Kamikaze ''Class Air Destroyers. Four of which are mounted along the wings of the ship, with two under the wings and the other two above the wings. The final cannon is mounted on the dorsal deck of the ship in front of the secondary bridge module. Finishing up the ship's primary armament is four aerial torpedo launchers, with two mounted between the wings and the main hull while the final two are built into the nose of the ship. Armaments '''Type-C6 "Sword" 78cm Single High Velocity Cannons' The Type-C6 cannons on the Broadsword Class are mounted in five turrets, four of which are mounted along the wings of the ship, with two under the wings and the other two above the wings. The final cannon is mounted on the dorsal deck of the ship in front of the secondary bridge module. These guns are similar to those mounted on the larger Logres Class Air Battleship of the Britannian Air Force therefore makes quite powerful over those guns used by other ships in similar roles like the Kamikaze Class Aerial Destroyer, and the Caerleon Class Air Destroyer. Type-A22 20mm CIWS Guns The Broadsword sports twenty of these tiny guns spread across its hull in stored in small silos like all modern airships. Thanks to heavy amount of these guns the Broadsword is often nicknamed "Flak Cruiser" or "Aerial Aegis Cruiser" by its enemies Type-VII Aerial Torpedo Tubes The final primary weapon system of the Broadsword ''Class are the four Type-VII Aerial Torpedo Tubes which two are mounted right between the wings and main hull while the final two are built into the ship's nose. These launchers are heavily based on the similar launchers found on the Britannian ''Caerleon ''Class Air Destroyer instead of being based on the VLS like system used by the airships of the Black Knights. These launchers can carry and launch several types of torpedoes including the Discord Cluster Torpedo, simply a larger version of the Knightmare usable Chaos Mine for anti-knightmare, and the Disruptor Torpedoes, an anti-shielding missile that is designed to take down shielding. System Features Type-S3 "Aspis" Radiant Wave Shield System A slight modification of the Type-X7 System mounted on the Black Knight Flagship ''Ikaruga which just like the Type-X9 system mounted on the Kamikaze Class sports more emitters. For the Type-S3 System this is six extra emitters mounted all across the ship often able to deploy fields that intersect which makes it more capable of taking fire before a emitter burns out. This system is based lightly on the Absolute Defense Field mounted on the Shinkiro Knightmare Frame. Type-101 "Aurora" Air Glide Wing System This system basically modified version of the Type 100H Air Glide Wing System mounted on the refitted Longdan Class Land Battleships that where taken into the Black Knight Fleet before the operation to liberate Japan. The Type-101 system builds on top of this system which allowed the large land battleships to basically hover over water or ground, and makes the entire system internal similar to that of the regular Type 100 system. This gives the Broadsword easily capable of keeping in the fight even when damaged. Type-00/SA3 Slash Anchors Like any of the various airship classes the Broadsword Class sports four Slash Anchors which allow the ship to help itself land if needed or hold itself in place if needed. For the Broadsword ''Class the Slash Anchors are mounted at the end of the wings and right underneath the nose of the ship. Mark-IV Aerial Escape Pods The Britannia Air Force first started to use escape pods on their airships soon after they started to receive them. Thanks to the Orb Royal Defense Force smaller then any other major military in the world they could not afford to lose precious trained personal therefore they had Morgenroete equip their airships with a similar system. The ''Broadsword Class sports around two dozen of these escape pods across the body of the ship, each one capable of carrying ten crewmembers to safety. Like a Knightmare's escape pod each one of these pods sport a dedicated parachute that goes off to lower the pod to the ground and an emergency flotation device as well if the pod lands on water. Aft Hangar Recovery Bay A dedicated aft-mounted recovery bay to prevent accidents and better turn-around times for the ship's knightmare and VTOL compliment. The bay is mounted just above the hanger of the ship in between the aft air glide wing emitters. Notable Ships and Crew ODS Broadsword ''' * '''CO: 'Lieutenant Colonel Charles Pressely ' The first ship of the entire class and becomes quite famous when it carried newly instated Prince Lelouch Lamperouge and his party to the signing of the Treaty of Horai which officially ended the later titled Second Black Rebellion between the newly created United Federation of Nations and the Holy Empire of Britannia. It proved to the entire world that the new, tiny nation of Orb had quite a powerful military protecting it. '''ODS ''Rapier * CO: Lieutenant Colonel Lionel Pendergast ''' One of the newer ships of the class that would become notable in that it was reasonable for the later titled Rapier Incident where the airship intercepted a Black Knight Airship that grazed Orb-claimed airspace. While the ''Rapier ''only fired warning shots at the Black Knight ship it still ignited an international controversy that was only forgotten about when the Third Great War started a few months later. Variants and Subclasses ''Catapult Class Aerial Missile Cruiser ' A variant of the main Broadsword ''Class that sports several missile launchers added to the design with two of the guns removed to make room for the new weapons while two further torpedo launchers were added. The ''Catapult ''Class is classified by many as an Aerial Missile Cruiser due to this. Even then only a handful where ever produced by Morgenroete. 'Aegis ''Class Air Battleship ' Main Article: Aegis Class Air Battleship Not really a variant or subclass of the Broadsword ''but really a larger more powerful version of the ''Broadsword ''Class to served as the main battleship and command ship of the Orb Defense Forces. Thanks to this only a handful where produced due to the increased price tag of the larger ship. 'Ninjato ''Class Stealth Air Cruiser ' A small sub-class of two ships that are basically stealth versions of the regular ''Broadsword ''Class developed for Orb's small Black Fleet headed by the ''Izanami ''and used for Black Ops purposes as well as recon. Therefore the ''Ninjato ''Class are equipped with Gefjun Cloaks and heavy ECM systems to make these ships very hard to detect by enemy or ally. History When the Kingdom of Orb and its defense forces was first organized in late 2018 a.t.b many knew that they needed their own air fleet to stand up against the larger powers of the Empire of Britannia and the United Federation of Nations if needed. After some thought and discussion between several of the higher-ups in both the new Defense Forces and the newly created Morgenroete Heavy Industries the ''Broadsword ''Class would be developed by Morgenroete to serve as the Defense Forces primary combat airship. The first three ships of the class where quickly laid down in Morgenroete's new Vulcanus Factory in early December of 2018 a.t.b only three weeks after the formation of the Kingdom, its Defense Forces and Morgenroete. By the New Year the first ship of the class the ''Broadsword ''would be finished and would go through its shakedown cruise by transporting Prince Lelouch and party to the signing of the Treaty of Horai at Horai Island. Soon after this the next several ships would be quickly built and commissioned as the Defense Forces rapidly expanded. By the time of the Third Great War started the Orb Defense Forces would sport around forty or so ships of the class in its air fleet along with several of the larger ''Aegis ''Class Air Battleships. When Orb would be dragged into the war several months later these ships would finally go against an enemy airships proving themselves to be one of the more superior of the main aerial ships-of-line in the entire world with only the larger battleships and cruisers more powerful then them. When the war finally came to an end a few years later only ten ships of the class had been destroyed in combat and two ships too heavily damaged to be repaired. After the war the ''Broadsword ''Class would remain in service for the Orb Defense Forces for many years. Design Notes * The ''Broadsword ''Class is heavily based on the SR-1 SSV Normandy from the first Mass Effect game with only several weapons added to the ship's hull and a hanger plus catapult added in between the wings of the ship. Not to mention other typical Code Geass Airship design quirks, flight system and ventral bridge unit. Meanwhile the larger ''Aegis ''Class is of course based on the larger SR-2 Normandy design from the final two Mass Effect Games. * The colors of the ships are of course based on that of the ''Normandy ''just without the black stripes and the removal of the hull designation and name from the hull. The red stripes are replace with dark gray stripes while the command version of the ''Broadsword ''sports the original black stripes. Trivia * The national prefix assigned to the ''Broadsword ''Class and all other Orb ships spells out Orb Defense Ship. * The hull number's prefix of the class can be expanded to mean Morgenroete Aerial Cruiser with is of course followed by the indiviual ship's hull number. Category:Vehicles and Support UnitsCategory:Divergence Point Vehicles and Support UnitsCategory:Airships